User talk:Bobogoobo/Archives/5
Sorry Yeah, I have a tendency to assume everything does what it does. I'll try looking for other ways and I'll look into the template soon. --Justin (talk • ) 03:41, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Hey, I read your nation page and it is quite amazing and extensive. I just have one problem; would you be able to tell me how to add pictures to my wiki page? Thanks PrimeMinisterEdward (talk • ) 06:09, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Ed Portal Do you have any idea on how to make a portal? I find them quite confusing frankly. --Justin (talk • ) 03:59, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I know about portals already, I was asking about how it functions and all those sections...when I attempted to do it, large red links leading to templates were required for each section of the template. I want to know how to make those small sections that build the big portal. I've seen Groβgermania's already--quite impressive if not overly outstanding. --Justin (talk • ) 04:35, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Keve69 Why did you delete the page keve69? I was waiting for information from the individual to enhance the page. It was doing no harm and I would appreciate it if these pages relating to the UINE were left. I am trying to build this wiki on my own and these links allow me to see what I still need to do. {Notes on paper always get lost} RE: MW:Newpagelayout Back on Monaco, when the "Create a New Page" button was clicked, it had a silly AJAX popup that asked if you wanted to use the standard layout or a blank page (I eventually put a JavaScript thing in to bypass this). Anyway, the "standardlayout" is specified on that page. I blanked it after we had an influx of new pages being created with blank images and headers that served no purpose. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:96, Primidi, 21 Pluviôse CCXIX Re:Category redirects Yeah, I kinda figured that out after I did it. I already knew about soft redirect except I didn't think about it at the time. I'll have that done soon. By the way, in the event if another signatory country may enter our treaty, what could be the treaty name (other than "Bobo-JBR Treaty etc...), like a nickname? Something something accords or pact or whatever.--Justin (talk • ) 05:25, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Bloc A bloc treaty...hmmm, well I'll think about it. I don't know if you would prefer that but I would. --Justin (talk • ) 15:21, February 10, 2011 (UTC) The theme of the bloc...? Well, usually, a bloc's signatories all look towards a common goal. As of now, both of our countries are on the same continent (North America), in alliances that share a treaty (Optional Defense Pact I believe), and both have extensive wiki pages (which really doesn't affect the overall image really). A Pan-American treaty or something? --Justin (talk • ) 23:32, February 10, 2011 (UTC) The bloc. I have made a proposed look of what the bloc could be like. I made the treaty and still put it at the ACT range but added some other things. I called it the "Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact" or "STOP" for short. Why Sunshine you ask? Bright futures for bright nations of course! (and I wanted an easy abbreviated name anyways :P). How'd you like it? I've got one nation who is interested in joining as soon as the PB-NpO War ends and I've got other people I might considering inviting. Check for yourself and alter some of the things if you must. Thanks. --Justin (talk • ) 23:52, February 12, 2011 (UTC) No objections, I also do see that 100% approval in amending sounds a bit to demanding. The upgrade/downgrade was made just in case eventually, a majority of us would want to further upgrade or downgrade our current status. Now I personally do not want to upgrade or downgrade but this bloc represents the majority'' of the wishes of the signatories. So, if the people want, the people get. May STOP GO forward. o/ --Justin (talk • ) 03:23, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I tried fiddling around with the thingy but on the syntax, kept appearing and when I typed something below the indicated "", that became part of the syntax too. Do you know what's wrong or is it a bug? That "pre" thingy works just fine on another wiki. Maybe Wikia? ;( --Justin (talk • ) 00:31, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Foolish me, I put the "/" in the back of the pre. Sorry for that. =S --Justin (talk • ) 00:45, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Wikibook Goodie, goodie, I notice that there's a wikibook template now (kinda). I'mma going to use that tomorrow. --Justin (talk • ) 06:05, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Images Hey Bobogoobo. I've got a major problem. I'm trying to upload images and I'm trying to do what everyone is telling me to do, but its just not working. Is it possible for you to give me any advice? Thanks --Religion101 (talk • ) 17:47, February 13, 2011 (UTC)Religion101 Tables on your nation page Do you mind if I use some of the tables you have on your nation page for mine? I'm a bit lazy :p --LittleRena (talk • ) 02:38, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :Tables I want to use are: Ratios/Wonders/Alliance History/Medals--LittleRena (talk • ) 02:46, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Thankyou :)--LittleRena (talk • ) 02:52, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Active Voting Session A voting period has began at the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact Council. Review the voting session and put in your considering. The voting session is on regards of the Union of Midway's application to STOP. If you are for his entrance, post at the session with "aye". If you object his entrance, post "nay". If you are neutral, post "Undecided". You have until February 15th, 2011 at CN Update to vote. Thank you. --Justin (talk • ) 03:04, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Make that another one. Anyplace wants to join. This can be the last notification I can leave for now on. I don't want to spam your talk page so just check for changes I guess. =S--Justin (talk • ) 04:38, February 14, 2011 (UTC) City Oh okay, I thought it was just left there, lol. X) --Justin (talk • ) 03:09, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:City Okay, when you want to, let me know. --Justin (talk • ) 01:23, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Template I was planning to do the documentation; but then I had to go to the dentist, so I thought it was best if you did it. And other than that, sure, simple naming and underscores (I thought I had some underscores but whatever). I'm back now (well at my grandma's house; later going to a party) Thanks for letting me know. --Justin (talk • ) 00:02, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay, thanks! --Justin (talk • ) 04:47, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Deletes Could I get all of the pages I made to be deleted? San Stravinsky is kinda no more. Thanks. --SaN sTrAvInSkY 21:16, February 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Re: Deletes Yea, everything. Pains me to say it though... lot of work wasted.. :Okay, so I guess it can stay? I mean, what should i do since its no more???? SaN sTrAvInSkY 22:54, February 27, 2011 (UTC) CN:CSS I'll pass, mostly because I like the sidebar. I actually entered the wiki when it was in its new look and I got used to it. I just thought Monaco (or MonoBook) makes my nation page look better. But for now, I think I can stick with Oasis. =S --Justin (talk • ) 00:23, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Naming Articles Hi Bobogoobo, as you might or might not know, I have decided to involve the politics and government of the United States of JBR more and more Disparueanized. Lance Pikachurin is now Vice King of the United States of JBR (and I cite that it is purely alternative RP in the JBRican spectrum or parallel universe) and in efforts to cover more about him, I am confronted on a more general non-RP issue. Do I just create page that says Lance Pikachruin (JBR) and basically copy the content from the original page and add whatever I'd like or edit the real one (although this wiki is under the free license, I have a feeling Pikachurin doesn't want someone messing with his pages) from there? Although this sounds like a stupid question, what will I do? Your answer will be deeply appreciated and by the way, have you voted in the last 2 STOP sessions yet? =S Thanks. Sincerely--Justin (talk • ) 04:05, March 6, 2011 (UTC) http://z15.invisionfree.com/Sunshine_Treaty/index.php?showtopic=14 and http://z15.invisionfree.com/Sunshine_Treaty/index.php?showtopic=16 I believe you've been masked.--Justin (talk • ) 04:33, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: JavaScript . I'm just disappointed it took me so long to figure out :p Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:00, Tridi, 23 Ventôse CCXIX Featured Article on the Main Page Well, I'm sure this has been brought up before with one of the sysops. Anyways, yes, this idea is being resurrected. It seems to me that every other wiki on Wikia has a featured article display yet our very own wiki has none. There are some 5,000 pages (roughly half amount of ours at the moment) who have such a thing. Perhaps we should create a template on the Main Page for the featured article. Then, every day (or every updated day), users--active users, select a page on the wiki they wish to feature (or they can just take a peek in the Great Texts cabinet. Of course, there's not many active contributors nowadays, the "Golden Age" has been since deceased, but I'm sure this will lead to a more . Tell me about your opinion; I am willing to make this wiki even more perfecto than it was before...(or at least kick the "Golden Age" into action). --Justin (talk • ) 01:18, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :A note to whoever all wants to discuss this: Zeta Defender had brought it up before, though it didn't really go anywhere; my response to him outlines some of the advantages and possible problems I anticipated, which may be of some use to you. Hope this helps, Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:58, Septidi, 27 Ventôse CCXIX ::Thanks Micheal, it seems apparent that bias may ruin the nominations and selection and as for activity, I am quite aware of it. Nowadays, most just update alliance pages or occasionally create a nation page with only in-game description. A featured article of the month sounds more likely though. Hopefully, some of the users will drop by and see and hopefully make adequate reasons to vote for an article. I am still all up for a featured article! --Justin (talk • ) 01:36, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :::I like the suggestion. Selecting a random (but good) page from a selected pool in notable categories. --Justin (talk • ) 22:37, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Capitalization Yeah, there should be an implement to choosing on that very small change. For those who want "Capital city" or "capital city". I am one of those weird people who like headings looking spiffy. ^.^* --Justin (talk • ) 23:50, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :On second thought, MvP is on it. :P --Justin (talk • ) 23:51, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Template/Analysis Hello Bobogoobo, I have a new request for templates; though this those not specifically involves my templates rather; all navigational templates using the . On Wikipedia, there are many navboxes that may have a picture within the template (not the header). Examples include this: . Notice the royal emblem (or flag :P) of Queen Elizabeth II to the center right in the navigational box. |image = The "image" parameter is present in such templates; can you please "investigate" the mysterious code that implants a photo right into the navigational template without breaking the words and even un-aligning perfectly aligned links? Thanks. I would appreciate it if you can do it. In other news, expect a roleplay-political analysis from the Department of State of the United States of JBR on your nation, Bobogoobo. I will personally write your nation page in a "government-official, certified, approved..." way. It will have a nice folder and it will be sent by Felix Brandenburg. I'm not really going to make a wiki page (although you can adopt it into your existing page) and will just create this: User:JustinVuong/Bobogoobo. P.S: Hai. --Justin (talk • ) 22:36, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh didn't see. And by "analysis" I mean report and observation from the opinionated '''trustworthy, n style Wikipedian-style and JBRican version of your nation. Actually, there will be two sets; one encyclopedic, the other being a more informal and factbookish, "children-suitable" version. :P --Justin (talk • ) 02:31, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Not at all; factbooks must be updated. I will update my factbooks when you add more onto your main page. And remember, there will be an encyclopedic version and a factbook version so the factbook will only change during major changes such as military, economy, government changes, alliance alligenace, etc. The encyclopedic version will routinely reflect off of your original page. --Justin (talk • ) 20:50, March 23, 2011 (UTC) image linking question hey Bobo, how do i link a URL from an image instead of clicking the image and it taking you to the image's wiki file page. i was trying this out... aka " " but i'm not sure how to do it. I'm making an Infobox for my nation so i won't be using the default one. i'll just have to leave out the part that automatically displays tenure for nation age and stuff as i don't know how to add it to the coding but it's pretty fun so far. Thanks much! March 26, 2011 (ET) :Ninja'd. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 6:60, Sextidi, 6 Germinal CCXIX The page you deleted Thanks for deleting that one page I made. =^) I'm new to editing wiki pages, and I don't know how to delete my pages. I'm not in trouble for making a lousy and useless page, am I? RE: User page edits Hi Bobo, is being pushed below the userboxes at the moment, which leaves a lot of whitespace to the left of the userboxes (I'm not sure if you can see it, though). I was just trying to find the right width for the scrollbox to fit in that area. Pikachurin Talk • 19:22, Sunday, 27 March 2011 (ET) Hey Thanks for understanding. :^) Do you want to add more information to my country's wiki page? Justin is helping me, but I want help from others as well. I need help creating the different sections (economy, military, etc.). I would really like it if you helped me. :^) You don't have to if you don't want to. CoffeeShopFrank (talk • ) 22:44, March 29, 2011 (UTC) STOP Summit Hello, if you have the time to do so, please vote in this summit and this summit. The latter may require some creativity though I can cut it short and let you just post three names...--Justin (talk • ) 23:26, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: Lucky Star redirect No, I don't have a clue why. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|''' Locke ]] talk nation 21:04, Saturday, 2 April 2011 (ET)' thanks for that edit thanks for that edit really that was bugging me--Lnik288 (talk • ) 04:33, April 3, 2011 (UTC) More STOP stuff Please read this urgent RP request and respond. Thank you! --Justin (talk • ) 01:27, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :Confirmed. --Justin (talk • ) 04:06, April 9, 2011 (UTC) seniority Hey Bobo, is there any way for the seniority template to display instead of date to now it displays from date to date? (for example) June 5, 2008 to February 25th 2010? Counting with a calendar really sucks. >:| (for instances, it'd be used in things like the general / intel director templates but also changing color teams, time spent in alliances etc... i think it would be pretty nifty if we could do that. thanks Bobo, April 14, 2011 (ET) :awesome! it will surely come in handy, thanks a ton Bobo April 15, 2011 (ET) OHHH... Oh, so that's what you meant! I thought you were color blind! I'm retarded, sorry. :P [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 21:32, April 16, 2011 (UTC) General-Secretary Hi Bobogoobo, because Xavier is General-Secretary, you are responsible for creating that account on the STOP Forums. I will mask him as General-Secretary and you will be expected to go on regularly. If you don't, feel free to lend it to me. You will still have access to it. Let me know. Thanks. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 00:46, April 17, 2011 (UTC) hi Hey mate, how do I upload photos? Photo Hey mate I still cant get photos uploaded properly like the way "the united states of jbr" has his photos uploaded. My nation not showing up! Why is it whenever I go to "Nations" and look for my nation its not there. Thanks Xavier M. Pitag Are you going to make his page or will I do it? :P [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 22:18, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :Not at the moment. =S [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 00:11, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Small text Just something for you to note: the default styling for the tag seems to have gone kaput, as you'll note from my pre- and post-fix signature here. Oasis.scss now defines the tag as having a 100% font size... which seems counter to the point, don't it? Should be able to be fixed with user CSS easily enough, but it really is a bother to have to do so. small {font-size: smaller;} Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 6:93, Octidi, 8 Floréal CCXIX :Hm, quite possibly. I just pointed you to user CSS, since that's where most of your fixes are going :P Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:37, Octidi, 8 Floréal CCXIX Banner for bloc infobox Hey Bobo, do you think it would be possible to add the optional |banner = coding from the Template:Nation infobox to the Template:Infobox bloc so i can add all the banners for blocs into their pages so it's easy to locate the banners each bloc's banner? I have a sneaking suspicion the Bloc War Banners will be forgotten about but this way the banners will always be easy to find, just look at the bloc and it's right there. What do you think? May 2, 2011 (ET) :Thanks Bobo, it worked it every time I used it, I was a bit worried when P.E.A.C.E and 2 overlapping blocs had 3 separate banners but it worked out. May 3, 2011 (ET) Template Interesting...and eerie too. I was planning on making one in the future. I like it! [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 02:38, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Terran member under construction page I see you made a new cleaner page. But I cant add more people to it. The one that was under construction was under construction because im adding new members. Year Hey thanks, i thought it be nice to have a round up of events for each year so thats why i created the article, i be pleased if you can that thanks :-) King dope (talk • ) 23:45, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :It looks really good thanks. King dope (talk • ) 11:05, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Green Sphere Portal Hey, thanks for fixing up the Portal. ;) Yeah, I didn't want to make a new one, and why change something that already works? I thought the tab would be a nice addition as well. Do you have any thoughts on this? Perhaps we can do this to other teams, in the future. Baltus7 (talk • ) 01:56, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Labs Have you seen ? I don't think any of them are particularly relevant or necessary, but people might have some fun with the Top 10 Lists. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|' Locke ]] talk nation 07:40, Thursday, 2 June 2011 (ET)' NPO eras broken because of stupid monaco Heya Bobo, I was wondering... since the monaco skin came out it broke the NPO Eras for guests and those that do use Monaco. For a reference page on them being used here's Ivan Moldavi's page, he has a few on there. But I was wondering if it were possible to relocate them to the top left underneath the title line in their own little box below it or would that run into the article? They're such a nifty idea I'd hate to see them go to waste. Anywho, your correspondence on the matter would be greatly appreciated good sir. Also, I sent you a PM on the NPO forums. June 3, 2011 (ET) Infobox coding If you have time, can you show me how to make an infobox template from scratch and not pathetically copy from Wikipedia? =S I am not talking something like but I am talking about something like (failed on that one) and . Also, what do "colspan" and "span" mean? (Sorry I have to ask around this time, if you have spare time, spare some, I must learn more oh wise one. :P) Thanks in advance. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 21:28, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Help plzzz Hey how do I delete members off of the "Member of Terran Empire" page. Many have left due to inactivity and RL problems, and now I dont know how to get rid of their wiki pages. Thanks. -Ceaser Re:Noindex I copied the entire code from this Wikipedian user: . I don't what it does but I just keep it there. :P [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 17:53, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :It's only coded plagiarism. :D Thanks, you've just taught me another thing. Which reminds me, there is a page that I need to noindex! [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 19:09, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:JBR page Meh. I never knew why it was there. Is it some broken template or some code? Like a or something? :o [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 20:27, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :Perhaps it is and . They have several and I am not a fan of scavenging for codes. I checked the navboxes. Don't see any code. At least as what I have checked. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 21:09, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 21:25, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :::/me praises AWB. It's handy. Although I just hope I don't press on the "save" button on the wrong pages. :o [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 00:09, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::Watchlist. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 22:35, June 27, 2011 (UTC)